Rima's Not-Quite Prince
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: A one shot on Nagihiko's attempts to be Rima's prince charming...


**A bit rushed and shabby, Im not good with Rimahiko but here you go anyways!**

* * *

**Rima's Not-Quite Prince**

Nagihiko was eating his lunch at home when he stumbled across a very curious article.

5 sure fire ways to get a girl to fall head over heels in love with you!

Nagihiko cocked an eyebrow at the typical salesman title but carried on reading anyways.

1. Always be a gentleman.

Pshh, even he knew that, what kind of article was this?

2. Respect her.  
3. Love her.  
4. Protect her.

Please, he's been doing this for years and he only managed to get Rima to finally date him a month ago. How much help could this magazine be?

He rolled his eyes but continued anyways.

5. Treat her like a princess.

A lightbulb flashed above Nagihiko's head. Maybe this magazine wasn't so bad after all, now all he has to do is to come up with a plan.

The next day~

"Rima, wait up!" Nagihiko called out and ran towards her, his girlfriend, in turn, walked even faster.

He caught up with her easily though, and grabbed her, lifting her up in a princess carry.

"What the hell are you doing Fujisaki?!" she screamed and pounded in his chest, "I can walk by myself perfectly fine you purple headed freak!" she yelled and tugged on his long hair.

He stumbled and they fell in the ground in a huge heap.

"Ow," he muttered as he sat up and winced at the scrape on his knee.

"Rima are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She glared at him, "No I'm not! Ugh! Nagi I swear sometimes I wonder why I'm even dating you!" she yelled and stormed away.

He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

Princess carry attempt fail.

Nagihiko ran to Rina's house with a smile on his face. When he reached there, he collected small pebbles from the ground and chucked them at her widow, trying to get her attention.

Finally, the blonde midget popped her head out, only to have a small rock whizz pass her face, missing by mere inches.

She blinked a few times before staring at the guilty boy who had his hands up in surrender, "Gomen Rima! I was just trying to get your attention!" he yelled-whispered.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, "Haven't you heard of a DOORBELL?!" she screamed at him and slammed the window close.

Nagihiko sweat dropped then collapsed into a groan.

Pebbles at the window attempt fail.

"Hey Rima!" Nagihiko greeted cheerfully and slipped his hand into hers.

"Morning," she mumbled with a yawn and squeezed his hand before letting go to take her books about of her locker.

She grabbed the huge bunch of textbooks and frowned under the weight, her petite frame not suited for carry heavy items.

She stumbled a little but glared at Nagihiko when he offered a hand for help. They awkwardly shuffled to the classroom which was one floor up and Nagihiko sweat dropped at his girlfriend's stubbornness.

They trudged up the stairs as Rima's stack (which was taller than her) wobbled dangerously.

Just as they were halfway up, her foot slipped and she fell backwards. Nagihiko, who had immediately tried to rope his arm around his girlfriend to protect her, came spiraling down the stairs along with her and her heavy books instead of holding her up like he was trying to do.

They landed in a huge heap on the floor and Nagihiko groaned in pain and pushed himself off the floor, only to come face to face with Rima, their lips inches apart from one another.

They both turned beet red and Rima immediately pushed him off her and got up, "Pervert!" she screamed then ran off into class, leaving a shocked Nagihiko to pick up the books and trail slowly after her.

Saving the princess attempt fail.

Nagihiko took a deep breath and walked till he was directly below Rima's balcony. If this didn't work he didn't know what would.

He lifted his right hand to his heart and his left hand outward in the old fashion gesture and began to sing.

Yep, that's right, you read that correctly; sing. This was his last attempt serenading.

"You're the girl with a real nice smile,  
But a broken heart inside.  
Give it to a boy, gave it to a boy,  
And I think he lost his mind.

Are you giving up and done?  
Are you through with all this?  
Are you tired of the pain?  
Torn to pieces.

Can you let me try?

Tell me it's all right,  
Just for one night.  
Show you how to feel like,  
What it feels like.  
To be hugged, to be kissed.  
Yes I can be that part of you.  
I'll try my best.

I'm the boy, I can make you smile,  
And I promise to be true.  
Give it all,  
Give until there's nothing left to lose.

Don't say you're giving up and done,  
That you're through with all this.  
Yeah you're tired of the pain,  
Torn to pieces.

Can you let me try?"

Rima popped her head out of the window half way through the song with a hard glare at him.

"Not this again!" she hissed, "I don't care if you want to freeze that pretty purple head of yours out in the snow but don't come to my house at freaking 2am to sing!" she screamed at him before ducking back into the room.

He sweat dropped, maybe he should've considered the time...

Serenading attempt fail.

"I give up," Nagihiko sighed the next day, plopping down next to Rima in class, "Rima just doesn't like princely antics."

She blinked a few times, finally realizing what his weird antics had been all about.

"You're such a weirdo you know?" she huffed with pink cheeks.

He just chuckled as ruffled her head, "I just thought you would love me more if I did princely things to you."

After hearing his ridiculous comment, she let out a loud and happy laugh before she pulled him down so he was her height, shocking him, "No, I don't like princes," she said seriously, then smiled, "I love Nagihiko much, much more, prince or not," then she pulled him into a kiss.

She let go quickly and walked away. He blinked a few times before smiling after her like an idiot before chasing her.

"Rima, wait up!" he called but she just turned around and glared at him before running away, her face completely red.

He chuckled and ran after her, something's never changed.


End file.
